There is a known vehicle pedal bracket including: (a) a plate-like base plate portion fixed to the vehicle cabin side of a dash panel that separates an engine room and a vehicle cabin from each other; (b) a support portion that is fixedly fitted to the base plate portion and by which a pedal arm is pivotably supported; and (c) a plurality of tubular spacers fixedly fitted to the base plate portion so as to project from the base plate portion toward the dash panel to fix the base plate portion such that the base plate portion is separated from the dash panel, wherein (d) the vehicle pedal bracket is fixed to the dash panel with a plurality of screw members respectively inserted through the plurality of spacers. An example of such a vehicle pedal bracket is a device described in Patent Document 1. In this device, a cover portion of a box-like bracket in which spacers are disposed and which is filled with an insulator (sound absorbing material) formed by heat foaming functions as a base plate portion.